poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Saving the Cat Kingdom/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Saving the Cat Kingdom A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids ("Saving the Cat Kingdom") The begins at the Cat Kingdom, where all of the cats lived in peace and harmony. There was also a castle, home of the wise and noble, King Maximus, at the castle, there was a young cat named Adrien, who works as the castle servant, he and his friends, Russo and Diego, are doing some chores around the castle garden. Then, they were getting rid of some crows nests on the rooftops. Adrien: (sighs) I hate my life. Diego: I hate your life too. Russo: If I had a life, I'd double hate it, Big time. Adrien: I should just run away from the village and travel just like my father did, He was my age when he sailed to Avalar as a cabin boy and he even round up as a first mate. Diego: Run off to the country and just leave everybody? Adrien: Who's everybody? I've been an orphan ever since my parents died, Now I've got no family. Diego: Hey, you got us. Russo: Yeah, we're family. At last, Russo got rid of the last crow nest. Russo: Phew, got it. But, when the boys aren't looking, Adrien tripped on a rock, causing him, Russo and Diego to fall down. Boys: Whoa! (groan) Adrien: I mean, some family we are, be serious, Russo, we don't exactly look alike. Russo: Okay, okay, so I'm a rat and you're a cat and Diego's a lion, right? Diego: Bingo. Russo: But, we're still family. Adrien: Yeah, I know, but, I wish my life were more like one of my dad's greatest adventures, Traveling to other countries and protect treasure from thieves. Diego: Yeah, discovering new landscapes and weird civilizations. Adrien: Navigating with my dad's old compass for wherever the wind will take us. Russo: Oh, boy. Diego: Off to Sea Drift Village, to meet the wild barbarians! Russo: Here they go again. Adrien: To the southwest, Battling the ruffians! Diego: To the southeast, multi-armed gorilla soldiers and nasty rat troopers and their exploding cannons of death! Mrs. Plum: To the northwest, dirty dishes! Diego: How does she do that? Adrien: (sighs) Might as well start, I'll wash. Russo: Yeah, I'll dry. Diego: I'll break. Soon, the boys went back inside to wash some dishes at the kitchen, little did they know, is that they were being watched by the General Rogan through his spyglass. General Rogan: Look at those fools, they're weak. they lack discipline. they lack commitment. Foreman Cat: General, I know there's been a glitch or two. but everybody is working full tilt as it is, and-- (slam) General Rogan: You can't help it, it's your nature. But in spite of your limitations, you are going to finish these preparations on schedule, come to oblivion or high water, From now on anyone who falls behind is going to have to personally explain themselves to Colonel Kyro. Colonel Kyro walks in the room. General Rogan: And let me assure you, the colonel is not as understanding as I am. dismissed. Cat Soldiers: Yes, sir So, the Cat Soldiers and the Foreman Cat left the library, then General Rogan starts thinking about his ultimate plan. General Rogan: Just two more days, Kyro, two more days, then we can bid final farewell to their kind of incompetence. Colonel Kyro: Yes, sir. General Rogan: A fresh start. Imagine it! Colonel Kyro: A strong kingdom, sir. A country we can be proud of. General Rogan: Yes, but we're not there yet. Kyro, We just got word that the Troll army has mobilized against us. Colonel Kyro: Against us? General Rogan: We'll have to send troops deep into hostile territory... to attack their camp. Colonel Kyro: Attack the camp of the Trolls, but sir? that's suicide. General Rogan: Exactly. do you have the list I asked for? Colonel Kyro: Yes, General. These are the units loyal to the king. The General sees the list with names of their trusted troops. General Rogan: Hmm. then they're the ones we'll be sending. it's a shame. there's some fine officers here. Colonel Kyro: Don't we need King Maximus' approval to declare war? General Rogan: Our very next stop, Kyro. So, The General and the Colonel left and went to the dining table to talk to Marian, who is the queen's mother. Marian: General, we've been at peace with our kingdom for years. Why would the trolls attack us? General Rogan: They want our village, they're desperate for more foraging territory. perhaps they think we've grown soft or weak. Marian: Why don't we dispatch an ambassador, Negotiate a new treaty? certainly we don't need to send soldiers. General Rogan: Believe me. everyone in this kingdom is so precious to me. The general gives the baby monkey to Colonel Kyro, for just awhile. General Rogan: That's why we must strike now. we have the element of surprise. if the Troll King's battle troops enter our kingdom, well... Marian: Yes, General, I know what they can do to us. Marian thought about the dreadful fate of the queen, then, she had no choice. Marian: Very well. General Rogan: You've made a wise decision. in fact, You've insured the future of the Cat Kingdom. So, General Rogan bowed to Marian and made his way to the exit, when suddenly, he heard a voice. Princess Lila: Hello, General. The strange figure from the curtain revealed herself, it was Princess Lila, the daughter of King Maximus. General Rogan: Princess Lila, what a nice surprise. You look lovelier each time I see you. Then, the general kissed the young princess' hand. Princess Lila: Thanks, I hope you're not just here on business? General Rogan: Oh, of course... (chuckles) of course not. Princess Lila: Because, um, it might be nice... if we had a conversation once before we get married? General Rogan: You're absolutely right. Kyro, schedule some private time for me and Princess Lila. Colonel Kyro: Uh, in fact, sir, there is time right now for a personal moment. we're a few seconds ahead of schedule. General Rogan: Excellent, (turns to Princess Colette) princess. Princess Lila: Well, a few seconds isn't much, But I guess if it's quality time-- so, How was your day? anything interesting happen? General Rogan: We declared war. Princess Lila: Declared war? boy, talk about a rough day. Colonel Kyro: Sir, I hate to interrupt, but time stands still for nobody. General Rogan: Princess. So, General Rogan leaves the dining hall, Colonel Kyro gives Princess Lila the baby monkey and left along with the general, after that, Lila thinks for a minute and talks to her grandmother. Princess Lila: Grandma, could you remind me? Why am I marrying this guy? Marian: Lila, do we have to argue about this again? Princess Lila: We don't seem to have anything in common. the guy's a stiff. Marian: Yes, darling. I know the general may be... a little gruff and somewhat overbearing at times, but I know that he cares about you. he's just not particularly good at showing it. But you should've seen how persistently he asked for your hand in marriage. Princess Lila: But why me? Marian: Because you're the one who has to continue your father's work. It's your place, dear. Princess Lila: What if I don't like my place? Marian: Everyone has their place, Lila. you, the knights, the villagers. Now, it's not all that bad being princess, is it? would you prefer to be carting around dirt all day? Princess Lila: Oh, Grandma, don't be so dramatic. Then, Lila looks outside the window, ???, ???. Princess Lila: At least, Adrien seems to have some fun every now and then. ???, ???. Back at the Cat Village, Adrien, Diego and Russo were, ???, ???. Adrien: Step right up, people, ???, ???. Diego: ???, ???. Russo: ???, ???. Cat Villager: Ooh, ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Royal Guard 1: Welcome home, your highness. King Maximus: ???, ???. ???, ???. King Maximus: ???, ???. Adrien: How was your ride today, your majesty? King Maximus: ???, ???. Adrien: ???, ???. King Maximus: ???, ???. ???,.??? General Rogan: ???,. King Maximus: ???,. ???,.??? Adrien: Oof. ???,.??? General Rogan: Still clumsy as ever, young Adrien. Adrien: (nervous chuckle) Sorry about that, General, I should be more careful. General Rogan: Well then. a little later, The king and I will be having a conversation, so I'd expect you to make some tea in nine minutes. Adrien: Yes, General. General Rogan: Don't repeat your errors of yesterday, You steep that tea for six minutes, I expect six and a half minutes. No more, no less! Adrien: Eh... of course. Vivian: Oh, and bring me a snack. ooh, Your little friend will do. Russo: (gulps, shivers) ???, ???. Suddenly, the general noticed a spot of paint on Adrien's face. General Rogan: What's that? Adrien: What's what? (gasp) uh, Well.. uh... (sighs) Okay, you caught me, I was doing some painting. General Rogan: Painting again, are we! what about your chores? Adrien: Well, I... I finished them. General Rogan: Oh, really? Did you make the king's bed? Adrien: Sure did. General Rogan: Hmm, I see, Did you bring some food for dinner? Adrien: Yes, I bought some carrots, lettuce and tomatoes for Mrs. Plum. General Rogan: Ah, very nice, Did you also wash the dishes? swept the floors? Weed the garden? Adrien: Yes. General Rogan: Beat the rugs? waxed the table? Polished the silver? Adrien: Absolutely. General Rogan: Wash and mend the king's clothes? Adrien: Folded and put away. General Rogan: Very good, what about the crows nests at the garden? Adrien: Diego and Russo helped me with that. General Rogan: Well, I think I might have a use for you yet. ???, ???. General Rogan: Listen to that. you were supposed to keep the palace in perfect order! Adrien: I didn't know about... General Rogan: It's your job to know. the king has taken care of you since you were a little boy and this is how you thank him? By frittering away your time, daydreaming and painting? This is atrocious! Adrien: (sighs) ???, ???. Meanwhile at Canterlot City, Robbie, Rainbow Dash, Mordecai and Rigby were, ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: Aw yeah! ???, ???. Mordecai: You said it, Dashie. Robbie Diaz: ???, ????. Rigby: ???, ???. Mordecai: Aw come on, Rigby. ???, ???. Rigby: ???, ???. Yoshi: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Princess Lila: (sighs) ???, ???. ???, ???. :Lila ::The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head ::The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said ::The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see ::And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me ::Is waiting somewhere for me ???, ???. Royal Butler: Princess! ???, ???. Princess Lila: ???, ???. Royal Butler: ???, ???. ???, ???. :Adrien ::The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear are still inside my head ::The kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said ::The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see ::And the dearest love in all the world is waiting somewhere for me ::Is waiting somewhere for me ???, ???. :and Princess Lila ::The sweetest sounds I'll ever hear :Lila ::Are still inside my head :Lila and Adrien ::The kindest words I'll ever know :Adrien ::Are waiting to be said :and Princess Lila ::The most entrancing sight of all is yet for me to see ::And the dearest love in all the world ::Is waiting somewhere for me ::Waiting somewhere for me :Adrien ::Is waiting somewhere :and Princess Lila ::Somewhere for me ???, ???. King Maximus: ???, ???. Marian: ???, ???. ---- Adrien came to the king's chambers with the royal tea cart, then he knocked on the door. King Maximus: Enter. So, Adrien opened the door and went inside the king's room, once he entered, he saw King Maximus and General Rogan sitting on the table. King Maximus: Oh, hello there, Adrien. How nice of you to bring some tea for us. General Rogan: Speaking of that, what took you so long? Adrien: I'm sorry, General, I was distracted. He puts the tea cart on the table. General Rogan: Lazy, you mean? (sips his tea) adequate. King Maximus: ???, ???. General Rogan: ???, ???. Adrien heads to the curtains and closed them. Adrien: All done, your majesty, Would there be anything else? King Maximus: Hmm, well, Not at the moment, you can take a little break now, My boy, you deserve it. Adrien: Thank you, sire, (turns to General Rogan) what about you, General? General Rogan: No. go on, And don't disturb us until dinner. Adrien: Yes, General. So, Adrien opened the door and saw Princess Lila, ???, ???. Adrien: Oh, Lila, ???, ???. Princess Lila: It's alright, Adrien. ???, ???. Adrien: ???, ???. ???, ???. King Maximus: Ah, Lila, ???, ???. Princess Lila: You wanted to see me, Father? King Maximus: Why yes, ???, ???. General Rogan: ???, ???. Princess Lila: ???, ???. General Rogan: ???, ???. King Maximus: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Adrien: (sighs) ???, ???. ???, ???. At the castle basement, ???, ???. Princess Lila: It's not fair! ???, ???. Louie: I'll tell you what your fiancee's up to! Princess Lila: What? Louie: No good, that's what! Daffodil: Thank you, that's very helpful. Louie: Oh! I see a very big hairy spider! Daffodil: (screams) ???, ???. Louie: (laugh) Kidding. Daffodil: Happy? how are we gonna fix this? Princess Lila: Don't worry, I'll go get Adrien, he'll think of something. ???,.??? Princess Lila: Hmm. that's funny. With curiosity in her head, she grabbed her cloak and a candle, ???,.??? Princess Lila: The draft! the tunnel must lead somewhere! ???, ???. Princess Lila: Maybe this isn't a good idea. Louie: Now, there's the understatement of the 17th century. Daffodil: Plus there's probably bugs, lots of bugs! Princess Lila: But I've never been outside of the Cat Kingdom before! This is my chance. maybe, My only chance. to see the outside world, I'm going. Daffodil: OK, count me in. ???, ???. Daffodil: (grunts) This isn't going the way I planned! sorry, Lila. ???, ???. Daffodil: Whoa! Louie: Oof, you couldn't fall six inches to the left? Daffodil: Next time, I'll sit on you. Princess Lila: What about you, Louie? Louie: Me? down there? I'd better stay right here with Daffodil. Someone has to keep her out of trouble. Princess Lila: Ok, I'll be back soon. Louie: We'll be here, worrying. ???, ???. Princess Lila: (gasp) ???, ???. Princess Lila: (sighs) ???, ???. Princess Lila: What is this place? ???, ???. Princess Lila: (gasp in excitement) I don't believe it. ???, ???. Princess Lila: This place is so beautiful. ???,.??? Rarity: Hello, darling. ???, ???. ???, ???. Princess Lila: Thank you very much. Rarity: You're very welcome, ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Back at the Cat Kingdom, Daffodil couldn't stop worrying about the princess. Daffodil: What if she's lost? Louie: Whoa! Daffodil: Or in trouble? Louie: Watch it with that thing! Daffodil: What if she's trapped all alone facing a wild ferocious beast? ???, ???. Daffodil: Or worse! Louie: (screams) Daffodil: What if her dad finds out before she comes back? Louie, What do you hear? anything? Is someone coming? Louie: I'm getting... I'm getting... nothing. Maybe if you move my right ear down a notch. ???, ???. Daffodil: Umm, how's that? Louie: Wait, wait, ooh, I'm getting something, here it comes! oh, It's the general, He's looking for us. Daffodil: (horrified gasp) ???, ???. General Rogan: ???, ???. Cat Solider 1: ???, ???. Cat Solider 2: ???, ???. General Rogan: ???, ???. ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hey, Robbie, are you home? ???, ???. Alexa Diaz: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Hi, Alexa, ???, ???. Alexa Diaz: ???, ???. ???, ???. Alexa Diaz: Robbie, your friend Callie is here! Robbie Diaz: Okay, I'll be right down. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Cal, What's up? Callie Jones: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ???, ???. Yoshi: Yikes! Mordecai: Heads up, guys! ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Lizzie: Everybody duck! Everyone: (screams) ???, ???. Princess Lila: (gasp) ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ???, ???. Bodi: Mr. Scattergood! ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- Dr. Eggman: Curses! ???, ???. Robin Diaz: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Angus! ???, ???. Bodi: Mr. Scattergood, are you okay? Angus Scattergood: Yes, I'm alright. ???, ???. ???,.??? Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. Princess Lila: I'll be fine, ???, ???. ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: Uh, ???, ???. Princess Lila: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Princess Lila: ???, ???. ---- The next morning, Callie, Danny, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Spongebob were at Radiant City, ???, ???. Applejack: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Danny Jones: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Kids: (screams) ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: (gasp) Callie Jones: Huh? Applejack: What in tarnation?! ???, ???. Spongebob Squarepants: Wow! a parade. Pinkie Pie: I love parades, ???, ???. Danny Jones: That looks cool. ???, ???. Callie Jones: I don't know, Danny. ???, ???. Applejack: ???, ???. So, Callie, ???, ???. Callie Jones: Excuse me, ???, ???. Cat Soldier 1: ???, ???. Callie Jones: Important message? For what? Cat Soldier 1: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Cat Soldier 1: ???, ???. ???, ???. Danny Jones: That was really weird. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Applejack: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. General Rogan: Hmm, ???, ???. Short Royal Guard: Maybe we should ring this doorbell. Royal Guard 1: ???, ???. ???, ???. (doorbell ring) ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???,.??? ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: (over intercom) Hello? ???, ???. General Rogan: Greetings, ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. General Rogan: ???, ???. ---- King Maximus: General Rogan! ???, ???. ???, ???. General Rogan: Keep your comments to yourself, Let me do the talking. Angus Scattergood: Uh, sure, mate. Lead the way. ???, ???. Princess Lila: (yawns) ???, ???. King Maximus: ???, ???. General Rogan: ???, ???. may I present his majesty, King Maximus, ruler of the Cat Kingdom. Angus Scattergood: Pleased to make your acquaintance, I'm sure. King Maximus: (chuckles) ???, ???. General Rogan: And the royal Princess Lila. Princess Lila: Hi Angus Scattergood: Hello there, love. Princess Lila: (giggles) ???, ???. King Maximus: Hmm, are you sure that this is the right fellow? Royal Guard 2: Well, ???, ???. King Maximus: ???, ???. I cannot begin to express our gratitude for your heroic efforts. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. King Maximus: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. General Rogan: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Doc Brown: ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Doc Brown: ???, ???. Mordecai: ???, ???. Bodi: ???, ???. Doc Brown: ???, ???. ---- Adrien: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. Adrien: ???, ???. Come on, I'll show you. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Krystal: ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Well, ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Ed: Here, Eddy. juggle this stuff, I'll get more. Eddy: More? ???, ???. ---- Suddenly, ???, ???. Masked Stranger: Your majesty, I promise that I can make your daughter smile. King Maximus: Hmm. Royal Butler: Shall we try him, sire? King Maximus: ???, ???. Masked Stranger: Thank you, your excellency. ???, ???. Princess Lila: Huh? Masked Stranger: Excuse me, Princess, Would you care to dance? Princess Lila: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Princess Lila: How did you learn to dance like that? Masked Stranger: ???, ???. ???, ???. :Stranger ::Ten Minutes Ago I saw you, ::I looked up when you came through the door ::My head started reeling, You gave me the feeling ::The room had no ceiling or floor. ::Ten Minutes ago, I met you ::And we murmered our how-do-you do's, ::I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms ::And to sing out the news. ::I have found her! She's an angel ::With the dust of the stars in her eyes. ::We are dancing, we are flying ::And she's taking me back to the skies. ::In the arms of my love I'm flying ::Over mountain and meadow and glen ::And I like it so well that for all I can tell ::I may never come down again! I may never come down to earth again. :Lila ::Ten Minutes Ago I met you, ::And we murmered our how-do-you do's ::I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms ::And to sing out the news :Stranger ::I have found her! :Lila ::I have found him! ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: Oooh! ???, ???. Serena: Come on, Robbie. Let's dance! It'll be fun! Robbie Diaz: I don't see why not. So, ???, ???. :Stranger and Princess Lila ::In the arms of my love I'm flying ::Over mountain and meadow and glen ::And I like it so well that for all I can tell ::I may never come down again ::I may never come down to earth again ???, ???. King Maximus: (chuckles) ???, ???. General Rogan: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Ratchet: Dishonor in the court! dishonor in the court! King Maximus: Oh. ???, ???. General Rogan: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: I guess that's us. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: Okay, guys. ???, ???. Altogether: Right. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. :Squad Team ::The king is a monarch, tis true ::He owns lots of diamonds and jewels ::But it's not always a lark ::Life is often quite stark ::Being king can make you feel blue :Diaz ::It's not easy being king ::Getting caught in your crown :Star ::Can lead to a frown :Squarepants ::And that's not a very good thing :Squad Team ::He makes decisions all day long ::Doesn't care if they're right or wrong ::Not to worry ::He's both judge and jury ::A day in the life of ::King Maxie! ::The king is the ruler supreme ::The ultimate head of the team ::But when subjects mess up ::And they won't fess up ::It leads to frustration extreme :Gmerl ::It's not easy being king :Diaz ::You can trip on your ermine :Yoshi ::And end up squirming ::On the floor :Eddy ::No, it's not a fling :Chorus ::He makes decisions all day long ::Doesn't care if they're right or wrong ::Not to worry ::He's both judge and jury ::A day in the life of ::King Maxie! ???, ???. Goku: ???, ???. Vegeta: ???, ???. ???, ???. :Rose ::It's not easy being king ::But he should really try it down here ::His former life would surely appear ::A marvelous fun-filled fling :Squad Team ::It's not easy being king ::You've got to act regal ::Not flop like a beagle ::On the sofas and everything :Chorus ::He makes decisions all day long ::Doesn't care if they're right or wrong ::Not to worry ::He's both judge and jury ::A day in the life of ::King Maxie! After the song, ???, ???. Yoshi: Uh-oh, we're going down! Altogether: Whoa! ???, ???. Party Guests: (laughs) King Maximus: (laughs) ???, ???. General Rogan: ???, ???. Yoshi: Nothing. Cat Maidens: (screams) Party Guests: (gasp) ???, ???. Yoshi: Uh... oops. ???, ???. Bodi: Mr. Scattergood! Angus Scattergood: Bodi? ???, ???. Bodi: Oh, Mr. Scattergood, ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: (laughs) ???, ???. King Maximus: ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: ???, ???. Egg-Sorcerer: ???, ???. ???, ???. Callie Jones: ???, ???. Serena: ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: ???, ???. ---- King Maximus: That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem. Princess Lila: Father? King Maximus: Well, am I a king or am I a king? From this day forth, the princess shall marry whoever she deems worthy. ???, ???. Princess Lila: Him. l choose... l choose you, Adrien. Adrien: ???, ???. ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: (clearing his throat) ???, ???. Adrien: Oh! uh, ???, ???. Princess Lila: (giggles) ???, ???. ???, ???.